The life of Troy and Gabriella
by Christella58
Summary: From the day they were born to the day they die.
1. The age of one

**A/N: Ok guys, this is my first time writing a HSM fanfic! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. How sad. **

* * *

The life of Troy and Gabriella

_Prologue_

Troy and Gabriella's mother have been high school friends. After they graduated, they were shocked to learn they were both pregnant, and due on the same day. They supposed it was because they were so close, these things happened. They did everything together.

Now they're in the hospital, ready to have their babies…

The husbands clutched their wife's hands, praying that they would make it through. **(A/N: Sorry guys, I'm not comfortable in writing giving birth things, so I'm going to skip ahead. I'm so sorry!)**

After a couple of hours, the cries of the baby were heard. Jack and Isabelle Bolton **(A/N: If that's the name of the parents in anyone else's fanfic, I swear it's purely coincidental)** held their baby boy proudly, while in the next room, Richard and Nekana Montez **(A/N: This too!)** held their baby girl proudly. "What are you going to call the baby?" Each husband asked their wives. "Jack, meet Troy Bolton."

"I'm going to call her…..Gabriella"

When they were one year old…

Nekana and Richard went over to the Bolton's house, carrying their one year old daughter, Gabriella. Gabriella was a little grumpy, she wanted to stay in bed and dream of her land full of candies, and puppies, and unicorns.

However, when Jack opened the door and Gabriella saw Troy next to him, her face immediately brightened. Troy's face broke out in a smile too. The adults laughed and brought them over to the playroom to play.

At one point, however, cries could be heard from the playroom. The adults immediately dashed to the playroom, only to find Gabriella holding her hand out and Troy sitting next to her. "Troy, what happened?" Isabelle asked her son. Troy only cocked his head a little, before pointing to a pink sock lying next to some bricks.

"Troy, did Gabriella fall?" Troy cocked his head again. Nekana decided to try this time. "Troy." Troy's electric blue eyes looked up at her. "Did-" Nekana made a 'what?' motion, holding two hands out flatly next to her, like she was a waitress hold two dishes.

"Gabriella-" Nekana pointed to Gabriella. "fall?" Nekana made a tripping motion over a spare block lying next to her.

Troy looked as though a light bulb had appeared over his head, and he nodded.

Nekana nodded; relieved it wasn't anything serious, like Troy hitting her. Then again, Troy had a personality like his mother's, he was sweet and loyal.

Nekana kissed Gabriella's hand, making her smile, and set her down next to Troy. Troy used his index finger to touch her hand, concern shining in his eyes.

Gabriella smiled, and held out a block, and the two resumed playing.

"Troy really knows how to ask if she's ok." Jack had a half smile on his face. "He really likes her, which is good."

Nekana said, and the adults agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, work with me here, I have no idea what can a one year old do and what can't a one year old do and I can't be bothered researching. **

**Constructive criticism, no flames, and R&R!**

**~Christella58**


	2. The age of two

**A/N: Here's age two! Okay, additional info on my fanfic:**

Troy's b'day: January 31st

Gabriella's b'day: Same thing!

No, these are not their real b'days. But in my fanfic it is. But b'day parties are not mentioned until much later on, ok? Sorry guys.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  


* * *

When they were two years old…

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!"

"HEY!"

Nekana was getting tired of singing, Gabriella loved that song, and she had been singing it for nearly an hour. Gabriella didn't know how to pronounce a lot of words yet, so all she said in the song was, "HEY!"

Nekana looked at her husband for help. Richard only chuckled and shook his head. "You know Troy likes the exact same song? He can sing the jingle bells, jingle bells, oh what it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh bit."

"Oh really? Maybe Troy and Gabriella can sing a duet at our next Christmas gathering." Nekana mused, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, maybe. Except that you'll have to wait until next year, now is already December 27th." Richard told his wife, kissing her temple.

And then the phone started to ring.

"Hello? Montez residence." Nekana answered. "Hey Nekana! It's Isabelle! Do you want to come over? Troy has been nagging me all day saying he wants to see Gabriella!" "Oh ok. Half an hour?" She asked. "Ok. Bye!" And Isabelle hung up.

"Isabelle just invited us over to her house. Are you coming with us?" Nekana asked. "No dear. I think I'm going to stay here. I've got some work to catch up on." Richard said, gesturing towards his laptop. "You can't take a break and come with us?" Nekana asked. "No darling, I'm sorry." Richard said. "Well, alright." Nekana said, looking a little sad.

After 15 minutes, Nekana arrived at the Bolton's front door. Once she rung the doorbell, there was a scraping and thumping sound. "What's gwoing on bwehind that door?" Gabriella asked her mother, grasping her hand tightly. "I don't know, Gabi."

"Troy! You know you're not tall enough to reach the door yet!" Isabelle's sharp voice spoke. The door swung open.

"Gabwiella!

"Hi Twoy!"

And with that, the two skipped off to play.

"Can you believe how close they are already? They're only two years old!" Isabelle said, inviting Nekana in to sit.

"Yes I know! Its amazing, isn't it?" Nekana said. Then she sighed. "Listen, Isabelle, I have some bad news. It doesn't happen until next year, somewhere in the middle. But I know for sure it's going to happen. I'm sorry Isabelle, but I'm….."

* * *

**A/N**: **Oh dear!** **She's what? Though I'm guessing you all know by now, huh? Wow, I sure am predictable.**

**R&R, constructive criticism, and no flames. Thanks!**

**~Christella58**


	3. The age of three

**A/N: Ok, I was reading a couple of fanfics when I noticed some that were very similar to mine. I just want to let you know, I got this fanfic idea while sleeping, and if you think I'm copying, well I'm not. But I apologise greatly for any misunderstanding. If you want me to take this down, I will.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM

* * *

When they were three years old…

_Flashback_

"WHAT?" Isabelle asked, getting up at the same time. "Isabelle, I'm so sorry. I'm leaving Albuquerque and moving away to New York for my work. I'm being transferred again. I'm sorry."

"Do you really have to go, Nekana?"

"Yes Isabelle. I'm so sorry."

_End flashback_

_June 12th_

At first, Isabelle and Nekana messaged each other all the time. It was almost like they were in high school, the girls that spent all their time texting.

But, as time went by, the texting and e-mailing eventually slowed down. Then, the texting stopped. The e-mailing stopped. All contacting stopped. Nekana tried calling Isabelle many times, both on her home number and mobile number, but Isabelle nor did Jack pick up.

Gabriella was getting more and more depressed by the day. She hadn't seen Troy for six long months. She really missed him.

"Mummy? When am I gwoing to see Twoy again?"

Hearing her daughter's small voice nearly broke her heart. She had asked the same question everyday. And everytime, she had answered with, "One day Gabs. One day."

Now she replied with, "Gabs, I don't know. Maybe…..never."

Gabriella's bottom lip trembled. "Ne….Never?" She whispered. She ran to her room.

MEANWHILE IN ALBERQUERQUE…

"Isa, dear?"

"Yes what is it?" Isabelle called from the kitchen. "Well, you know that creepy guy who keeps calling us and e-mailing us? You bought a new house phone and mobile phone?" Jack asked, going into the kitchen. "Hmm?" Isabelle said, nodding. "Well, did you delete all your contacts from your old phone or something?"

"Well, no….. Just I haven't texted or e-mailed anything to anyone….." Then it hit her. Nekana.

"Oh. Now I see where you're getting at, honey. Oh my god, I've completely forgotten about her, haven't I?" Isabelle immediately took her new mobile phone and texted an apology and an explanation to Nekana **(A/N: I might make Isabelle, Nekana, Jack and Richard like their in high school again, their behavior, if that's ok****). **

At the same time, Troy trotted into the kitchen. "Dad, I'm hungwy. Are there any snacks?" Troy asked, peering into the pantry. "Troy, it's almost lunchtime. Can you wait until then?" Jack asked. "Ok. And dad?"

"Yes?"

"When am I going to see Gabwiella again?"

Jack sighed. Troy asked the same question everyday.

"Maybe in the holidays…..Troy. Maybe they'll come visit."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...maybe. **

**Just to let you know if case you're confused, Isabelle is age 34, Jack is 36, Nekana is also 34, and Richard is 35. I know everyone probably looks like their mid 40s in the show, but hey, I'm changing things around.**

**Does anyone know the real names of the parents in HSM (no, not the actors). Do they say at one point?**

**Enough of my talking. See you later! R&R, constructive criticism, and no flames!**

**~Christella58**


	4. The age of four

**A/N: Ok, so here's age four. Come on people, it's your reviews that helps me produce more (not to mention, better!) chapters!**

Disclaimer: At the end of the day, I STILL don't own HSM, no matter how many chapters or fanfics I write. Sad...

* * *

When they were four years old….

A year and three quarters had passed by. Gabriella still couldn't accept the fact that she might never see Troy again. There was a picture of Troy, Isabelle, Jack, her father and mother and herself on the windowsill, and it became Gabriella's favourite hobby, to just sit there and watch the picture. She loved that picture because it had been on Christmas day, and everyone was dressed in Christmas colours. She had been wearing a red dress and a green sash. Troy was wearing a green shirt with red shorts. She had laughed because red and green didn't go all that well in Troy's case. Then there was that one last play date. When they did practically nothing but build big cities with blocks, what they loved to do. That was the last time she had ever laughed. In fact, that was the last time she had ever seen Troy.

Nekana was getting very worried. She started wondering if she should quit her job and move back to Albuquerque. She decided to talk to Isabelle about it.

(**Nekana, **_Isabelle_)

**Hey Isa! Are you there?**

_Yes, I'm here. _

**Listen, I want to talk to you about something**

_And that something is?_

**Do you think I should move back to Albuquerque?**

There was a long pause.

**Hello?**

_Oh, yeah, sorry. Why such a random question all of a sudden?_

**Oh, I'm getting worried about Gabriella. She sits by the windowsill all day, looking at the picture of our family on Christmas.**

_Oh my gosh._

**What? What happened?**

_That same exact picture on our shelf…_

Nekana started smiling as she remembered that day on Christmas…..

_**Flashback**_

"Gabriella, your sash is all loose again." Nekana warned, and tightened her sash. "Oh come on Nekana, I don't think Gabriella cares about her sash, all she wants to do is see _Troy" _Richard laughed, putting emphasis on the name 'Troy' and Nekana immediately shot him a glare.

Gabriella rang the doorbell.

_Ding Dong!_

And Jack had come to open the door with Troy. "Hi Twoy!" Gabriella grinned once the door opened. "Hey Gabwiella!" Troy took her by the hand and led her inside.

The house was decorated with Christmas coloured ribbons, banners, balloons, etc. Gabriella had her breath taken away. It was so pretty!

Gabriella grabbed a red balloon and threw it toward Troy. Troy hit it back to her. They continued hitting the ball backwards and forwards, until they heard Isabelle and Nekana yell, "DINNER TIME!"

The Christmas feast was amazing. There was stuffed turkey, baked potatoes, everything you would see at a Christmas feast. And for dessert there were Christmas cookies and the Christmas pudding. It was beyond delicious.

Gabriella was full to the top once the feast was finished. Troy took her by the hand again and said, "I wanna show you something." Confused, Gabriella let Troy her lead up to the second floor and out to a balcony she never knew was there. "Oh wow!" Gabriella could not believe her eyes. The view was quite amazing. Both Troy and Gabriella lived quite near the city, so on the balcony they saw all the city lights and tall buildings.

"Do you come up awl the twime?"

"I guess you could say that…."

"What dwo you like about dis view?"

"That you cwould see everything."

"KIDS?" The adults called. "Gabriella, it's time to go!"

"Aww, bye Troy!" Gabriella sighed. "Bye Gabwiella!" Troy said, giving her a hug. Once he pulled her in for a hug, Gabriella felt a warm sensation spread through her. She was confused. What was this?

Then Troy pulled away. Gabriella became cold again. She wondered if Troy felt that.

"KIDS!" Richard called up the stairs. Troy started down the stairs, Gabriella following close behind.

"Come on kids, we have time for a picture before we go." Nekana said, leading them towards the living room.

The family huddled into one big group while the camera's red light blinked. Gabriella smiled, and Troy gave a big and mischievous grin.

_FLASH!_

"Ok kids, NOW it's time to go." Richard said, picking Gabriella up. "Hey Troy?" Gabriella said as Richard neared the front door. Troy looked up. "Your clothes don't match you know." Gabriella said, and started giggling hysterically. Troy only gave a fake sad face before waving her goodbye.

_**End flashback**_

Nekana really liked that day. It was the best day she had ever seen. The adults and herself had been spying on Troy and Gabriella on the balcony, and they saw how well they interacted. Maybe it was a mistake moving.

When she looked down on her phone again, there were five new messages from Isabelle.

_Hello?_

_Did you see my last text or not?_

_Nekana?_

_Are you there?_

_NEKANA!_

**Oh yeah, sorry. I'm here. I'm just remembering that Christmas day.**

_Yeah, it was a fun day, wasn't it?_

**It was. I miss it.**

_As I was saying, that same picture…_

**Yeah? What about it?**

_Troy does the exact same thing. Spends all day looking at that picture. He's in la-la-land. And no-one and nothing can wake him up. _

**Same here with Gabriella. Maybe I should move back. They're pining for each other. **

_Yes. Besides, there are lots of jobs here that don't require transfer. _

**Oh! Really?**

_Yup! There's a job at the moment that requires making sweets for shops! ;)_

**That sounds like fun. It's decided. I'm moving back!**

_Let's not tell the kids_

**Ok. **

_When are you moving back?_

**I'm going to try next year, in January. Now is already September. Just wait for a couple months, ok?**

_Sure. I'll be waiting _

Nekana smiled. Richard didn't really like New York, but loved Albuquerque. Gabriella was pining for Troy. Nekana was making her whole family happy.

Then, she received one last text from Isabelle.

_It's almost like Troy and Gabriella were meant for each other. Almost like…soulmates. _

* * *

**A/N: Maybe they are! Or are they meant for someone else? **

**R&R, constructive criticism, and no flames. **

**~Christella58**


	5. The age of five

**A/N: AND I AM BACK! oh dear, I received a review saying that the parent's real names are Maria, Jack, Lucille and people refer to Gabriella's father as Greg. Oh dear guys, I'm sorry, and I hope you don't mind me changing the names around :(**

Also, I just remembered, long time ago I was reading a story, and Gabriella's father was called Richard Montez as well. I also want to apologize to the author of that story. I'm sorry!  
**  
I have to warn you though, at one point this chapter might drag on and on.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM. I own nothing except for Mrs. Amaryllis Shae.

* * *

When they were five years old….

"Mummy, what's that colourful building?" Gabriella asked, pointing to a brightly coloured building. Nekana grinned. Gabriella was going to get the shock of her life. "It's your school, Gabi. You're starting at school today."

Nekana parked into a parking space. "Its ok, honey. You'll be just fine. Mummy and daddy are very proud of you for starting kindergarten. You're growing up." Then she picked up her daughter and carried her towards the brightly coloured building.

"Mama, are you dumping me because you don't love me?" Gabriella asked, sad. Nekana was shocked into silence. Why would her daughter say such a thing?

"Oh, no honey! We're just sending you to school, not an orphanage!" Nekana assured her when she found her tongue.

"Mama, what's an orphanage?

"It's where all the little kids who have no parents go to."

"Everyone has parents."

"Some people decide to leave their kids alone, or some might've died."

"From what, mama?"

"Like accidents."

Nekana opened the doors of the kindergarten.

"Trust me, honey. You're going to have a great time. And something tells me you're going to have a friend in less than 2 seconds." Nekana walked down the hall of the kindergarten. "What makes you say that?" Gabriella asked. Nekana smiled. Her daughter sure had a lot of questions. "You'll see."

At long last, Nekana reached the door of C4, which were Gabriella's class and Troy's class as well. Nekana and Isabelle had already arranged this. When Nekana, Richard and Gabriella came back, they would go to the same school together and hopefully in the same class. For days they had crossed their fingers hoping that Troy and Gabriella would be in the same class. When the two parents had finally got the class list, they were very relieved that they were, indeed, together. Each parent wanted to surprise their kids.

Troy had already been in kindergarten for a week. Gabriella couldn't start until a week later, because they were all very busy unpacking in their new house.

Nekana opened the door. Lot's of young kids no older than six looked up. The teacher, a very pretty blonde, turned to look as well.

"Hello and I believe you're Mrs. Amaryllis Shae?" Nekana asked.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Gabriella." The teacher said, coming over. "I'm your teacher, Mrs-"

"GABRIELLA!" A loud voice interrupted the teacher. Gabriella froze. She knew that voice. She hadn't heard that voice for nearly two years now. Here she was, hearing it again. She whipped around, hoping to see what she hoped to see.

And there he was. Troy. Waving madly at her. "TROY!" Gabriella laughed, and kicked her legs, signaling that she wanted her mother to let her go.

Nekana laughed at her enthusiasm and set her down on the ground.

Gabriella ran at top speed towards Troy. They hugged each other tightly. Again, Gabriella felt the warm sensation spread through her. She felt her heart speed up this time too. What IS this feeling? Maybe it's just because you're happy you're with Troy again. Maybe it's just because you're relieved, Gabriella told herself while hugging Troy.

Troy let go and led her to his table, where the empty seat was right next to him. Gabriella smiled when she saw that.

"Gabi? Have a good day at school, ok?" Nekana called to Gabriella before departing out the door. The other kids stared at Troy and Gabriella. Then one kid, a child with puffy hair, (**A/N: You can SO tell who this is) **started singing, "Gabriella and Troy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then the other kids joined in, while both Gabriella and Troy's face was slowly turning red from embarrassment. Well, nearly all the kids. There was one other kid who wasn't joining in. One that had hair similar to Gabriella's but not curly **(A/N: You can SO tell who this is too!). **

"First comes love, then comes marriage-" "Ok kids, settle down!" The teacher called. "Gabriella, welcome to this class, my name is Mrs. Shae. We shall play the Name Game to get to know each other, okay?" The teacher, Mrs. Shae said, smiling warmly at Gabriella.

The kids sat around in a circle. "Hi, my name is Meredith Hayloft."

"Hello, my name is Lola Hayne. To my right is Meredith Hayloft."

"Hello, my name is Carly Kirsten. To my right are Lola Hayne and Meredith Hayloft."

"Hi, my name is Margaret Fostor. To my right are Carly Kirsten, Lola Hayne and Meredith Hayloft."

"Hey, my name is Taylor McKessie. To my right are Margaret Fostor, Carly Kirsten, Lola Hayne and Meredith Hayloft.

It was Gabriella's turn. She felt slightly sick and hoped she remembered their names so far.

"Hello, my name is Gabriella Montez. To my right are Taylor McKessie, Margaret Fostor, Carly Kirsten, Lola Hayne and Meredith Hayloft."

Phew! Gabriella thought to herself. "Well done Gabi!" Troy whispered.

Now it was the boy's turn.

"Hello, my name is Troy Bolton."

"Yo people! Name's Chad Danforth! And to my right is Troy Bolton!"

"Hi, my name is Jake Hem…"

Gabriella had completely zoned out. This is so boring!

Then, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell!" Gabriella thought. Troy took her outside to the playground. "Hey Gabi! Wanna play tag with me?" Troy asked.

"Sorry, but what's tag?" Gabriella asked. "Well, one person is 'it', and 'it' runs around trying to touch the other person. Once they do, they yell 'TAG!' and that person becomes the new 'it', so on and so forth." Troy told her.

"Okay. You'll be it, then!" Gabriella told him, then ran away giggling. She heard Troy following behind her. She ran even faster, behind the school, and out of sight behind a tree. She heard Troy coming, so she stayed very, very still. Then, right when he went past….

"BOO!" Gabriella yelled. "WHOA! Jeez Gabi!" Troy gasped whirling around. Gabriella fell about laughing.

"Don't do that again!" Troy said, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Haha, ok ok ok" Gabriella said, still giggling slightly. Then the bell rang.

Gabriella raced back to C4, where she was required to pack up her things for home. It was so short, only about an hour of school **(A/N: I don't know if that's your case in where you live, but in my hometown, there's only one hour of pre-school.)**.

Nekana was waiting at the door. "Hi honey, did you have a good day today?" She asked, picking Gabriella up. "Yes mama. Best day ever!" She cried. She caught Troy's eyes and smiled. And he smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, how sweet! Ok, I would like to take credit for this chapter, but I cannot. For this chapter, all credits go to UnexperiencedWriter for giving me the idea. Thanks so much, UnexperiencedWriter, this chapter is all dedicated for you!**

I would also like to thank the two guests that reviewed, they really inspired me to keep writing. Thank you so much, if you're reading this. 

**Thank you as well to:**

**andiwainne**

**isarodas10**

**ToTheFullPotential**

**UnexperiencedWriter**

**For alerting my story. This chapter might've dragged on and on at one point, but you really made me happy. Thanks sooo much. I'll update alot quicker thanks to you guys :)**

**Ok, enough rambling. Goodbye, R&R, constructive criticism, and no flames!**

**~Christella58**


	6. The age of six

**A/N: AND I AM BACK! With another chapter! Well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

When they were six years old….

"So, what's 10+10? Carly?"

The teacher dragged on and on about maths. Gabriella was very good at maths, so now she was bored out of her mind! She knew how to add. She knew how to subtract. She was ahead of the class, and even knew how to multiply and divide large numbers.

Her chocolate brown eyes roamed around her first grade classroom looking for entertainment. All the kids that were in her kindergarten were all in her class again. She knew everyone already. Her eyes finally settled on her best friend. Troy Bolton. She had been friends with him for as long as she could remember. They had the same birth date, same blood type (Positive A), Troy's weight is just one kilogram heavier than she, and Troy was just 2 inches taller than her. Nearly everything was identical. Gabriella smiled as a memory last year flashed through her mind.

_**Flashback**_

"Ok kids! Nap time!" Mrs. Shae called. Five year old Gabriella and Troy went into the next room to take their bunk beds. Gabriella went on the bottom, as she was afraid of heights, and Troy went on top. Gabriella was just about to drift off to sleep when…..

(**Troy, **_Gabriella)_

"**Psst! Gabi! You awake?" **

"_Yes, I'm awake. What's up?"_

"**Do you know what time nap time ends?"**

"_Seriously? You've been here for four months and you still don't know what time nap time ends?" _

"**Yup! So what time does nap time end?"**

"_Well, now I think it's about 9:30, and nap time ends at 10:15. Last week they changed school time to another hour _**(A/N: Sorry guys, so in case I'm confusing you, school starts at 9:00, they do school work until 9:30, when they sleep, then at 10:15 they wake up and play games, at 10:30 the bell rings, and at 11:00 the bell rings for home time. I just figured, although school is only one hour for kindergarten where I live, it's not a lot of time to fit in Troyella, is it? That, and because most kindergartens don't go for an hour. And I think this A/N is going on for too long so bye bye and see you at the end of this chapter) **_and we go home at 11:00."_

"**You sure know your time well Gabi."**

"_Yup! Now quit bugging me, I want to sleep." _

"**Noooooo Gabi! You're buggable!" **

"_Troy! You're mean!"_

"**I know I am."**

"_Ok I give! I can sleep at home anyways."_

They went on talking about anything that came to mind. At about 9:45 Mrs. Shae heard laughing in the Nap Room, and opened the door. There, she found Gabriella giggling at a joke Troy told and Troy sitting up, a big mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Troy Bolton! Gabriella Montez! You have time-out! Go back to sleep this instant!" Mrs. Shae's shrill and sharp voice sounded. Gabriella yelped and pulled her covers over her head. Troy flopped back onto his bed and pulled his covers over him. Because time-out meant that they'd have to miss recess. Mrs. Shae closed the door. Troy waited until her footsteps got quieter. "Gabs, I'm sorry." Troy whispered. "It's fine. Now let's go to sleep, Mrs. Shae can be very scary when she wants to be." Gabriella whispered back, then rolled around and fell asleep."

"Yes Gabi. Sure. Always for you, then."

_**End flashback**_

To this day, Gabriella had always puzzled over his last words. 'Always for you, then.' She decided not to think too much about it right now.

Her eyes flicked over to Troy again. He was staring at the board, a tired look on his face. That also set another memory off in her mind. The first day of school…

_**Flashback**_

She caught Troy's eyes and smiled. And he smiled back. "Hey Gabi? I'm picking Troy up today, and sending him home. Do you want to go call him over?" Nekana asked, bending down to Gabriella's level. Gabriella nodded, and skipped over.

"Hey Troy? Mama says she picking you up and sending you home. Come with me to Mama's car." Gabriella said, holding out her hand. Troy took it, and Gabriella led him to her mother.

"Troy's here mama. Let's go." Gabriella said, tugging at her mother's skirt. Nekana laughed, and led them to her car.

Troy and Gabriella chattered non-stop in the backseat. Mostly were Troy's questions about when she moved back here.

But when Nekana stopped the car at Troy's house, they had both fallen asleep, Gabriella's head on Troy's shoulder. Nekana grinned and snapped a picture with her mobile phone.

Jack Bolton was at the front door, and he was quite amused at the sight in the car. "Send me that picture!" He mouthed to Nekana. She laughed, and nodded.

Nekana lifted Gabriella's head up, and Jack lifted Troy out of the car. Nekana rested Gabriella's head on the car seat. And with that, Nekana drove home.

Jack laid his son on his bed, closed the curtains, and closed the door softly

_**End flashback**_

"Gabriella, what's 5+5?" Her teacher, Mr. Johnson, asked. Gabriella quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and recovered. "10, Mr. Johnson." She replied, as though she had not been dreaming. Mr. Johnson nodded and wrote on the board.

This was just fine with her, because now she could go back to daydreaming about her best friend.

Right next to Gabriella, Troy thought the exact same thing.

* * *

**A/N: hi guys! I want to thank all the reviewers that reviewed my last chapter. You're amazing. **

**The guests and kristylee200, thanks for reviewing. I cannot take credit for this chapter either, because it's all kristylee200 for giving me the idea.**

**Thanks, kristy, for alerting, reviewing and favouriting my story. This chapter is all dedicated for you :)**

**~Christella58**


	7. The age of seven

**A/N: Guys, I haven't been updating for a while, have I? I'm so sorry. I'll try to update more often, I promise. But keep the reviews coming, because that makes me WANT to do more, without even trying :) **

**OH! And by the way, Kristylee200, if you're reading this, this chapter is dedicated for you, because you suggest new ideas, and you reviewed, alerted and favourited my story. JessandDarcy, UnexperiencedWriter and Pumpkinking5, you did all that too, so this chapter is all dedicated for the 4 of you. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many chapters I write, or how many stories I write, I don't own HSM. **

* * *

When they were seven years old….

Gabriella yawned. Kindergarten was definitely better than a boring test in second grade. It was all the same thing, what are 5+5 and 6+8 and 3+10 etc.

Gabriella had finished her test half an hour ago, and staring at the clock. There was still another at least 2 minutes to go.

She was so bored! She had been sitting her seat for half an hour, and checked her test more than six times already. She was bored stiff.

Gabriella glanced up at the clock again. It was nearly time! 5…4…3…2…1!

_BRING!_

Finally! Gabriella flopped back down in her seat. The teacher came around collecting the papers.

"You may go now, class." The teacher said. Gabriella followed all the other students to the door. And once the door opened, Gabriella burst out into the sunshine, laughing happily.

Turning around, she saw Troy coming after her. "Hey Gabs!" Troy panted once he caught up to her.

**(Troy, **_Gabriella)_

"**You know how you have to sign up for at least ONE club?"**

"_Yeah?"_

"**What are you signing up for?"**

"_Singing and music. I love both of them and they are my life. Probably the math club as well. You?"_

"**Basketball. It sounds like fun. My dad recommended it to me last night, and I thought, 'why not?' After all, my dad was really excited. I'll probably join singing and music with you, because I love them too."**

Gabriella smiled. "Come on then!"

They went to the billboard, and Gabriella signed her name for Maths club, then Singing and Music.

Troy signed his name for Basketball club, then Singing and Music.

"Can you wait?" Gabriella asked, her eyes gleaming. "No." Troy said with equal enthusiasm.

**One week later….**

"_**Living in my own world…. Didn't understand…..that anything can happen, when you take a chance."**_

"_I never believed in….what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart-"_

"**_oh…"_**

"_To all the possibilities…."_

"_**But I know, that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight, this could be the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, ohh….."**_

Troy and Gabriella sung their hearts out for the Singing and Music teacher, Mrs. Millbrae. Gabriella grinned at Troy, and Troy grinned right back. This was the most fun they had! Ever!

Because of her happiness, Gabriella sang harder and louder, without forcing it, and sort of laughing into the song.

"_And the world looks so much brighter…"_

"_**Brighter, brighter…."**_

The world did seem much brighter! Troy half-laughed into his microphone, and felt as though he could dance around with joy.

When the song had finished, Gabriella wanted to keep going. Singing was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Mrs. Millbrae was astonished at their talent. She had her mouth open and pen tapping against her clipboard. This went on, for like, FOREVER!

Finally, Mrs. Millbrae nodded and said, "See me after club ends, please."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Were they in trouble?

After hearing a couple of other kids sing, Troy and Gabriella walked to Mrs. Millbrae nervously.

"Troy, Gabriella. You have the most astonishing talent I have ever seen. I would like to put you in the advanced singing group for the age 10 year olds. I know it sounds ridiculous, but you guys have extraordinary talent, like no one has ever seen. So, will you join the advanced group?"

Troy and Gabriella blinked like someone threw sand in their faces. Oh my gosh, were they dreaming?

"Yes, sure. Of course." Gabriella said, trying to keep her cool.

Mrs. Millbrae nodded. "Good. Very good. Well then, you best be off." She said, pointing to the door.

Troy and Gabriella walked out in a dream.

Straight after they were out of earshot…..

"GABI! Can you believe it? We're in the advanced group!" Troy said, laughing and whooping happily.

"I KNOW! No I can't believe it! But we are! WE'RE IN THE ADVANCED GROOUUPPP! Gabriella screamed, dancing around.

This was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: I hated the ending. But it was the best I could do. Sorry guys.**

**Very special thanks to Kristylee200 for giving me ideas. Keep them coming ;)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Iminlove13**

**JessandDarcy**

**Kristylee200**

**UnexperiencedWriter**

**You guys favourited my story. That's the best thing that could ever happen to me. Thank you guys, soooo much. You guys are amazing.**

**Another round of thanks to:**

**AmandaTomlinson**

**Andiwainne**

**Isarodas10**

**JessandDarcy**

**Kristylee200**

**Pumpkinking5**

**ToTheFullPotential**

**UnexperiencedWriter**

**XXLoveMeForMeXX**

**For alerting my story. You guys are absolutely amazing. Thanks sooo much, I owe it all to you. **

**Finally, thanks to:**

**JessandDarcy**

**Kristylee200**

**Pumpkinking5**

**UnexperiencedWriter**

**And the 5 guests that reviewed. You guys are amazing and wonderful, and I just CANNOT thank you enough for reviewing. You guys rock! :)**

**Ok, enough of me blabbering. You're probably tired of that. Bye!**

**~Christella58**


	8. The age of eight

**Hi guys! I haven't updated for ages, have I? I'm so sorry **

**Really, I just thought this story was getting nowhere. Then, I had people Private Messaging me and asking me to please update. So no matter what I think, I've decided I will update. After all, my friend didn't update in a year, and I don't think I'll do that to you guys **

**I haven't had much time recently, and I've got heaps of homework. But I know suspense can really kill people, and I was probably being very mean, for not updating for so long. So I've re-arranged my schedule, and I suppose you could say a new update once every week? If that's ok? **

**Ok well, this story was Kristylee200's idea completely. She came up with everything. I only wrote it. Massive, massive, massive thanks to you Kristy :D**

**Disclaimer: Even after re-arranging my schedule, writing stories and whatnot, I STILL don't own HSM. So sad :'(**

* * *

When they were eight years old…..

Gabriella kissed her mother goodbye.

"Bye mum! See you after school!" And with that, Gabriella slammed the car door shut and bounded towards her third grade classroom.

At this point, Nekana really wanted to cry.

"My little girl is so independent and so big already." Nekana said aloud to herself before driving off.

Gabriella bounded into her third grade classroom. The teacher, who was a male, was sitting at his desk flipping through a big folder.

She hung up her bag and coat, and chose a seat. Once she did that, her eyes glanced around for someone. _Troy._

"He's not here yet." Gabriella thought to herself before grabbing a book from a place called the 'reading centre' and settling down in her seat to read.

"You like to read?"

And Gabriella's head snapped up. There was a little girl with dark skin and black hair **(A/N: Does that make me sound racist? I'm not racist guys, but I couldn't describe her in any other way…. Sorry! :( ) **looking at her shyly.

"Yes. I love to read. Do you?" Gabriella asked, putting down her book.

"Yes. Would you like to be friends?" The girl asked.

Gabriella nodded. The girl stuck her hand out, and Gabriella took it.

"I'm Taylor. Taylor McKessie."

"I'm Gabriella Montez."

The two smiled at each other, and agreed to hang out together at all their recess times.

"Ok everyone! Let's sit down on the floor!" The teacher called, pointing a finger on the carpeted floor. Gabriella gave a nervous glance around the room. Troy wasn't usually late for class. He would be, occasionally, but not usually.

"Stop freaking out Gabriella. He's just late." Gabriella told herself sharply, but even then she could feel there was something terribly wrong….

Gabriella went funny all day. She couldn't figure out what 12+40 was, and she couldn't even play with Taylor properly. She could only feel something was wrong with Troy, but she didn't know what.

At the end of the day, Gabriella raced towards her mother's car. When she got there, she said, "Where's Troy?!"

And Nekana was shocked, because Gabriella had nearly screamed at her, and Gabriella was usually very sweet and quiet. And Nekana wasn't sure if she should tell Gabriella what happened to Troy.

"Mum! Please tell me….please?" Gabriella gave her best puppy dog eyes.

Nekana sighed, and gave in.

"Gabriella, honey, Troy is very, very sick. He has the stomach flu. He can't keep anything down, not even water. God, he can't even keep down his medicine! It's that bad, honey. He's hospitalized. The doctors don't know how to get food into him, and if this goes on, he might die of starvation."

Nekana bit her lip, trying to read Gabriella's face. Her face was blank, but her eyes were filled with emotion. There was despair, hope, surprise, astonishment, anger, sadness, and so much more.

"Can we drive to the hospital, mum?"

Nekana was shocked. "Now?"

"Yes now! He's my best friend, mum. I've known him for such a long time, I need to see him! Please! Mum, please."

And Nekana saw the singe tear sliding down Gabriella's face. She wiped it away. "Okay. Let's go see Troy."

And with that, they were off.

When they got there, Nekana went up to the receptionist and asked her, "Which room is Troy Bolton in?"

The receptionist's fingers danced across the keyboard at lightning speed.

"Room 16, just down the hall."

"Thank you!"

Gabriella and Nekana went immediately down the hall. Once they got there, Isabelle was sitting there sobbing with her face in her hands. Jack was next to her, holding her close to him and whispering soothing words.

"Isa!" Nekana called her. Isabella's head shot right up.

"Oh, hi…" Isabelle tried to smile bravely, despite her red and puffy eyes.

"Oh Isa, come here…" Nekana said, opening her arms wide. Isabelle walked away from Jack and sobbed into Nekana's shoulder.

Gabriella tugged at Jack's jacket. "Is Troy ok?" Gabriella asked, hope shimmering across her big brown eyes.

Jack didn't know what to say. It was probably better to tell her the truth. After all, Gabriella was no fool. Even if he told her he's fine, she would see that he actually wasn't when she went inside to see him. So what's the point of lying to her?

"Actually Gabriella…..no. He's in very bad shape. He might not survive. I mean, jeez he can't even keep down is medicine, let alone food. All they can really do is IV needles at the moment….. As well as sleeping and unable to wake up. Doctors can't wake him up. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She felt dizzy, and she swore she felt the whole world spin around. She couldn't possibly imagine a world without Troy. They'd been best friends since they were born. Taylor seemed like a very good person and an amazing friend, but Gabriella hadn't been friends with her since she was born.

No one would be able to understand Troy like she could.

"Gabriella? It's time to go see Troy, if you're up for it?" Nekana said, bending down to Gabriella's level. She gulped, and nodded.

With that, Nekana pushed open the door to Troy's room.

Once Gabriella saw Troy, she felt like running back out. Troy's face was paler than snow, quite literally. He was hooked up on all kinds of machines to keep him alive.

Gabriella walked slowly up to the side of Troy's bed. "Hi Troy." She began in a very small voice. "Mummy told me what happened to you. Something's wrong with your stomach. I hope you're feeling better!" Gabriella said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Gabriella went on, talking to Troy about her new friend Taylor, and what he missed in school, and how much she missed him.

Then she slipped her hand in Troy's, and said, "Troy, you have to get better. Please promise me. We've been best friends for life. I can't imagine life without you. I-I-" Gabriella started to sob.

"I d-don't want you to d-d-die. M-mummy s-says you m-might not s-survive. You d-didn't d-do anything t-to d-deserve this! W-why you? W-why not me?" Gabriella started full on bawling now.

Nekana thought maybe it was time for her to leave. The longer Gabriella stayed, the worst she got. "Okay Gabi dear, do you think we should go now?" She tried.

Gabriella turned around, and slowly shook her head no. "Mummy, I want to stay with Troy until he gets better." Nekana started to shake her head no. "PLEASE MUMMY!" Gabriella yelled. "Troy has always been there for me the moment I was born. He's always there when I need him! Please let me return the favour!" Nekana was shocked. Gabriella never acted like that. Gabriella's tears ran freely down her face. "Please mummy….. please" Gabriella went quieter, bowing her head down.

"Okay. You can stay here. But this doesn't give you an excuse to skip school, okay?" Nekana said firmly. Gabriella's head snapped up, a smile dancing across her face. "Okay!"

* * *

For the next few weeks, Gabriella stayed overnight at the hospital. Each night, a parent came and supervised Gabriella and Troy. In the morning, Nekana would come and pick up Gabriella, drop her off at school, and drop her off at the hospital again at the end of the school day. On and on this went, and Troy never woke up. Until three weeks later….

Gabriella was rambling on and on about her day when Troy's fingers twitched suddenly. And Gabriella noticed.

"Oh my goodness! Troy!" Gabriella squealed. Troy's eyebrows furrowed together. "Auntie Isabelle! Look! Troy's fingers twitched!" Gabriella yelled, waking up a napping Isabelle.

"Oh my god, really?" Isabelle gaped, then called her husband, and Gabriella's parents.

"TROY! Open your eyes!" Gabriella yelled excitedly. And right on cue, Troy's eyes fluttered open.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed happily. At that moment, Jack and Gabriella's parents came in, and looks of relief crossed their faces when they saw Troy awake.

"Oh thank the high lord!" Isabelle gasped.

"Mum? Dad? Gabi? Auntie Nekana? Uncle Richard? What's going on?" Troy asked, trying to sit up.

Richard explained the whole story, with Gabriella adding bits and pieces here and there.

When he was finally done, Troy asked, "Am I okay now?"

"Well, we'll call the nurse and see!" Nekana said, and went to call a nurse.

Soon, someone came in and said, "Well Troy, we'll need to check some things before we can determine if you're alright or not."

The nurse went around, checking all the machines and noting things down on her clipboard. The whole thing must have taken an hour!

Finally, the nurse jabbed a needle into Troy ("Owww…." Troy mumbled quietly), took some blood, and stepped out of the room. Everyone went quiet, Troy crossing his fingers, everyone else praying.

A doctor stepped in and said, "Well everyone, we ran some tests, and Troy is going to be fine. He can be released tomorrow. Just make sure that he eats lighter foods for the next two weeks, less junk food as possible, and he should be fine!"

As the parents whooped with joy at this news, Gabriella hugged Troy tightly and said, "NEVER scare me like that again."

And Troy whispered back, "Never."

* * *

**I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, tho I rushed it a bit :/**

**Thank you all for waiting, I have been immensely busy, but my schedule is loosening! Whooooohooooooooo!**

**Thanks again to every who reviewed, favourited, gave me ideas, etc. You guys are amazing. I promise you, I will update sooner now!**

**~Christella58**


	9. The age of nine

When they were nine years old….

_Ding Dong. _

A beaming Troy opens the door.

"Hi Gabi!"

"Troy!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday to you too!"

Troy takes her by the hand and leads her to his room. Nekana shook her head, laughing. Those two were so close, you couldn't separate them even if you threatened them with a weapon. Okay… not QUITE as dramatic as that…. But still.

"Come on in." Isabelle invited Nekana and Richard in.

Upstairs, Troy and Gabriella decided to be mischievous.

"Ready Gabi?"

"Ready!"

"Three…. Two….. ONE!"

And they jumped, banging their feet down as hard as they could. BOOM!

"Wha?" They heard Isabelle say downstairs. Troy and Gabriella giggled.

"Again, Troy!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Isabelle and Jack opened Troy's door.

"WHAT are you guys doing?" Jack asked.

"Playing 'Rabbits' Uncle Jack!" Gabriella replied.

"Try not to bang down so hard. Troy's floor is the ground upstairs, but the ceiling downstairs." Isabelle warned, closing the door with a soft _thump_.

Gabriella collapsed into giggles.

"Imagine if the floor fell down!" Gabriella giggled, thinking of her parent's reactions.

Troy chuckled, imagining what his parents would do or say. Why, there would be a GIANT piece of whatever the ceiling/floor was made of in the middle of the lounge, and a GIANT hole where the ceiling used to be. The bed would fall down, as well as his chest of drawers, and his nightstand…..

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Nekana called.

"Coming!" The two kids responded.

Dinner had been delicious. Gabriella and Troy ate their way through two and a half bowls of food. Which was chicken and mashed potato, both Gabriella and Troy's favorite.

After that, they had the dessert, which was ice cream, with all of Gabriella and Troy's favorite flavors. There was strawberry….mint….chocolate….vanilla….raspberry…rainbow….lemon…. and more which had Gabriella and Troy nearly drooling.

"It's your birthday, Gabi and Troy. Help yourselves!" Richard chuckled, waving his hand. So they do. They tried every flavor, and by the time they did, they were full to the top.

"Gabi, it's almost time to go, it's WAAAAAY past your bedtime, kiddo." Nekana looked at Gabi.

"Noooooooo!" Gabi whined.

"Mum! Dad! Can't Gabi stay for a while more?" Troy asked, half begging.

"Troy, Gabi needs her sleep. You wouldn't want her to be tired, would you?" She asked.

"….no….."

"Troy, let's watch a movie!" Gabi suggested, taking his hand and bringing him to the TV.

Halfway through _Bedtime Stories, _Gabriella's mother called her saying it was time to go.

"Noooo, mum!" Gabriella whined, sinking further into the couch.

"Gabi, you need to go to sleep. Now. It's three hours past your bedtime." Nekana tried to reason.

"Mum… at least until the end of this movie?" Gabriella pleaded, eyes wide.

"…I don't even know how you're this energetic after your bedtime."

Nekana sighed, and went to rejoin the other adults, who smiled, half pity and half amused.

"It's the sugar in the ice cream." Jack said.

They discussed politics, child problems, memories from high school, etc. and chatted away, waiting for the movie to end.

The next time Nekana laid her eyes on Gabriella, she had fallen asleep, head on Troy's shoulder, Troy's head on hers, while the movie was still playing.

The cutest thing, was that Troy had his hand over Gabriella's. Nekana smiled, and snapped a picture, with the other adults smiling at the two behind Nekana.

"It's hard to believe that, just a couple months ago, we almost lost Troy." Isabelle spoke aloud, entwining her fingers with Jack's.

"Well, he's alright now. 100% healthy. I'm sure it won't happen again." Jack said, rubbing her shoulder.

"We would have been devastated if Troy…. Had passed." Richard winced as he said it, watching Nekana pick up Gabriella. "Troy is like our own son."

"And Gabriella is like our own daughter." Isabelle smiled warmly.

Nekana, Richard, Jack and Isabelle said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet up again this week or early next week.

As if Gabriella had heard she would be seeing Troy again soon, she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Okay. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. I am a HORRIBLE person. I know I am. I already said I'll update once a week and I broke that promise in NO time at all. What kind of a person am I?! I'm SO sorry. **

**Oh wow. It's been soo long, I almost forgot how to add chapters in a story. Okay. Never EVER again. **

**Okay. Okay. I am not doing this again. This is a horrible thing to do. No. No way. NEVER EVER am I going to do this again. **

**I'm sooooo sorry guys :( This chapter isn't even that good... and I haven't updated in MONTHS. I am horrible. How could I?**

**I understand if you're mad :( Forgive me :'(**

**~Christella58**


	10. The age of ten

When they were ten years old…..

"Come on! You HAVE to be crushing on someone!" Taylor nudged Gabriella.

"I don't have a crush!"

"Come on, Gabs. If you tell me who you're crushing on, I'll tell you who I'M crushing on."

"No Tay. For the last time, I'm not crushing on ANYONE."

"Okay, then we have to get you one." Taylor grinned.

"Huh?"

"Speak the name of a boy that immediately comes to mind."

Gabriella didn't even wait for half a second. "Troy!"

And she gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Taylor's grin grew bigger, if that was even possible. "Oh boy."

"Sooo…. You have to be crushing on _TTTRRROOOOYYYYY" _Taylor sang his name.

"I AM NOT!"

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret!" Taylor winked, and Gabriella groaned, giving up.

"Well, I'll you who I'm cru-"

"Why are we even talking about this? Crushes and love and everything? We're only ten years old!"

Taylor ignored Gabriella's comment. She looked around to see if anyone was listening.

She leaned in, and ever so softly, she whispered, "I'm crushing on Chad."

Gabriella gawked at her friend.

"Seriously Taylor? Isn't he that curly haired guy in our class who likes basketball and is now Troy's friend?" Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded.

"Oh wow." Gabriella said, hiding her face in her hands. Taylor tried to peer at her.

"Boy, you're really not comfortable talking about these things, are you?"

"No." Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone.

"Hey Gabi, hey Taylor!" Troy greeted, with Chad in tow."

Gabriella could have sworn she saw Taylor's eyes widen and blush, just the slightest bit. "Hey Chad. Uh, hey Troy."

Gabriella felt a warm feeling engulf her, spreading through her body quickly starting from her heart. What _was_ this? She felt this every time Troy came near…..

And then, it becomes hard to even lift a finger.

"_GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" _

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to play basketball with us?"

"Um, okay sure!"

And off Gabriella went along with Troy, Chad and Taylor. Troy started telling Gabriella how he made friends with Chad, and Gabriella _tried_ to listen, but her mind was somewhere else.

"_Is Taylor right? Am I crushing on Troy?" _Gabriella wondered, stealing a glance at him. He glanced back and gave a smile. Gabriella looked away, her face growing hot.

"_No! I am NOT crushing on Troy!" _Gabriella scolded herself. _"Pull yourself together." _

* * *

**Okay. I have absolutely no idea WHAT to do next. Seriously. If you guys have any ideas or want something to happen plz let me know, coz I'm stuck. Already. Heh. Don't kill me!**

**Okay. Shoutout time!**

**Shoutout to:**

**pumpkinking5 **

**kristylee200**

**ilovefuzzyturtles**

**Reader4ever**

**Princessbree15**

**JessandDarcy**

**UnexperiencedWriter**

**and the five guests for reviewing ^^**

**Shoutout to:**

**BabiiVeeLovesMelle**

**JessadDarcy**

**UexperiencedWriter**

**diana17hsm**

**dolphindreams16**

**ilovefuzzyturtles**

**iminlove13**

**justtoread321**

**kristylee200**

**pumpkinking5**

**for favoriting ^^ **

**Shoutout to:**

**AmandaTomlinson**

**BabiiVeeLovesMelle**

**JessandDarcy**

**Poseidon's Favourite Daughter**

**Tickledpink54321**

**ToTheFullPotential**

**Unexperienced Writer**

**andiwainne**

**diana17hsm**

**ilovefuzzyturtles**

**isarodas10**

**kristylee200**

**kylae**

**pumpkinking5**

**xxLoveMeForMexx**

**For alerting my story. Thanks guys, so much ^^**

**~Christella58**

**PS: R&R!**


End file.
